Lust
by Annie Amazing
Summary: Draco sucht Entspannung und findet sie in seiner Schulsprecherkollegin. OS, DMHG, DMPP angedeutet, detaillierte Erotik


_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und Orte die ich für diese Geschichte verwendet habe, gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit den in dieser FanFiction niedergeschriebenen Fantasien. Allerdings gehört der Inhalt, also die Fantasie, die in dieser Geschichte steckt, zu einem Teil meines Selbst, weshalb ich mir verbitte, diese Inhalte zu plagiatieren._

_Anyways: Viel Spaß beim Lesen, über Lob & Kritik freue ich mich sehr._

* * *

**Lust**

Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett in den Schulsprechergemächern fallen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Wieso hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen, den Posten als männlicher Teil der Schülervertretung anzutreten? Sicher, es war eine Ehre und zwar eine von der Sorte, die sein Vater ihm nicht erkaufen hatte können, aber eigentlich hatte er genug mit dem anspruchsvollen Unterrichtsstoff um die Ohren, als dass er sich auch noch um die Probleme seiner werten Mitschüler kümmern konnte und wollte. Die meisten Komplikationen innerhalb der Schülerschaft Hogwarts' waren ohnehin relativ belanglos. Dennoch füllten sie seinen Kopf und er knurrte frustriert.  
Er hatte absolut keine Lust und keinen Nerv dazu, jetzt seine Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben zu machen oder für den auf nächste Woche angesetzten Zwischentest in Verwandlung zu lernen. Er wollte einfach nur entspannen.

Doch es würde ihm, wie er erneut seufzend feststellte, kaum behilflich sein, wenn er dazu weiterhin den Betthimmel anstarrte und so schloss er die Augen.  
Seine rechte Hand, die bis eben auf seiner Brust geruht hatte, begann nun, zunächst zaghaft, kleine Kreise zu ziehen und unsichtbare Muster auf den Stoff seines Hemdes zu malen. Langsam doch stetig arbeitete sie sich an seinem eigenen Körper herunter, als wäre es nicht die seine sondern die einer unbestimmten anderen Person, die ihn zu verführen suchte.  
Etwas rabiat zerrte er das Hemd aus dem Hosenbund, schob es ein Stück nach oben und streichelte einen Moment lang über die weiße Haut an seinem flachen Bauch. Jedoch verweilte er dort nicht allzu lange und schob seine Hand in seine Shorts, ohne dabei die Knöpfe der Hose zu öffnen. Sacht begann er, sich selbst zu massieren, murrte jedoch schon wenige Minuten später frustriert, zog die Hand zurück und setzte sich auf.  
So ging das nicht. Das machte keinen Spaß. Er brauchte zumindest eine erotische Fantasie oder wenigstens den Ansatz einer solchen.

Der Blonde setzte sich auf, lehnte sich an die Rückwand des großen Bettes, atmete laut aus und schloss erneut die Augen, krampfhaft nach einem kleinen, erotischen Anhaltspunkt in seinem Gehirn suchend. Noch ein Punkt, der bewies, dass er eindeutig überarbeitet war: niemals zuvor hatte er Schwierigkeiten gehabt, an Sex zu denken. Er hatte schließlich schon genügend Mädchen gehabt und sie alle waren hübsch und durchaus auch erotisch gewesen, jede auf ihre eigene Art.  
Sein erster Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, galt Pansy. Sie war seine erste Frau gewesen und mit ihr hatte er es mit Abstand am längsten ausgehalten. Natürlich hatten sie niemals etwas wie eine Liebesbeziehung geführt, jedenfalls nicht von Dracos Seite aus (wohingegen sie zu glauben schien, er liebte sie ebenso, wie sie ihn), aber es hatte sie zusammengehalten und immer wieder zueinander finden lassen, dass sie zumindest einander Körper liebten.  
Mit der Erinnerung an diesen ersten, unschuldigen Kuss und den, für ihr beider ›Erstes Mal‹, durchaus guten Sex begann er tatsächlich, sich zu lockern.

Langsam löste er die die Schulkrawatte von seinem Hals und öffnete die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes, zog es jedoch nicht aus.  
Bilder liefen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, Bilder von Pansy, wie sie stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken warf, Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares hingen ihr klebrig von Schweiß im Gesicht. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß, beide waren noch fast vollständig bekleidet. Zwar fehlte dem Mädchen sowohl der Slip als auch der BH und ihre Bluse war geöffnet, jedoch trug sie noch den heimlich gekürzten Rock ihrer Schuluniform sowie ihre langen Kniestümpfe und die Schuhe. Draco selbst hingen sowohl Hose als auch Shorts an den Knöcheln, nur sein Hemd war geöffnet und ließ einen Blick auf die vor Schweiß glänzende Haut erhaschen.  
Es war, als würde er sich selbst beobachten, wie er dort saß, sich seiner Freundin entgegen beugend, während sie ihn mit vor Lust verschleiertem Blick ansah und sich hemmungslos auf ihm bewegte, sich selbst immer schneller pfählte. Das laute Lustgeschrei der Schwarzhaarigen und sein eigenes Stöhnen klang in seinen Ohren. Oh, diese Erinnerung war noch süßer und aufregender als die an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Sex.

Tief versunken in die Vorstellung, wie Parkinson ihn zuritt, massierte er sich heftig, ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Brust gebildet und ließ sie glänzen. Hart kratzte er mit seiner freien Hand, die sich bis eben in das Bettlaken gekrallt hatte, über seine Brust - so, wie sie es häufig getan hatte - und entlockte sich selbst einen leisen, lustgetränkten Aufschrei.  
Während er seine Hand immer fester und schneller um seine Erektion bewegte, verschwamm das Bild von Pansy und eine neue Fantasie besetze seinen Geist. Eine, die ihm normalerweise weniger behagt hätte, doch jetzt war es egal, wollte er sich doch einfach endlich dem Abgrund hingeben.

Mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen sah sie lasziv zu ihm auf, ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren zarten Lippen, als er hart in die unter ihm liegende Frau stieß. Sie fühlte sich gut an. Heiß und eng schloss sie sich um ihn, drängte ihr Becken dem seinen entgegen und stöhnte bei jedem Stoß heiser auf. Lustvoll krallten sich ihre spitzen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken, hinterließen dort sicher mehr als nur ein paar rote Striemen, am Rande merkte er, wie ein kleines Rinnsal warmen Blutes seine weiße Haut befleckte, doch er scherte sich nicht darum. Zu gebannt war er von diesen Augen, die von braunen, im Gesicht des Mädchens klebenden Locken umrahmt wurden.  
»Verdammt, Granger...«, knurrte er und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, er war so nah. Hart und rhythmisch massierte er sich weiter, im gleichen Tempo, in dem er in seiner Vorstellung in seine Schulsprecherkollegin stieß.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgestoßen wurde und jemand hereingestürmt kam. »Malfoy, wir haben zu-...«, Hermine blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Bei Merlin!  
Wie angewurzelt stand sie da und konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Bild des jungen Mannes wenden. Das weiße Hemd war geöffnet und klebte teilweise an seiner mit Schweiß überzogenen Haut, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Augen hingebungsvoll geschlossen. Leise, von Lust erfüllte Töne entkamen ihm, während er sich selbst berührte.  
Sie schluckte hart. Der Anblick fesselte sie, doch sie zwang sich, die Augen zusammen zu kneifen und somit den Blick von den roten Striemen auf seiner Brust abzuwenden.  
Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, um rückwärts den Raum zu verlassen und tastete sich blind einige Meter in Richtung Tür. Als sie im Rahmen stand, riskierte sie erneut einen Blick und glaubte kaum, was ihr entgegen blickte.  
Ein Paar sturmgrauer, sowohl lustverhangener als auch spitzbübisch und herausfordernd funkelnder Augen fixierte sie, während die Person, der sie gehörten, gar nicht daran dachte, so kurz vor seinem Orgasmus aufzuhören und sich schwer atmend und keuchend weiter selbst befriedigte.

Nicht mehr weit, nur noch ein kleines Stück... Draco gab einen erstickten Laut der Befriedigung von sich, als er sich heiß in seine Hand ergoss, funkelte dabei noch immer die junge Frau an, die im Türrahmen stand.

Sie war wie versteinert. Kein Wort entkam ihren Lippen und sie wollte am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken, als sie merkte, dass sich nicht nur ein deutlicher Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen gelegt haben musste, sondern sich zu allem Überfluss auch ihre eigene Libido zu regen begann. Sie schluckte hart.

Schwer atmend ließ Draco von seinem noch leicht zuckenden Glied ab und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Lasziv genug, um den Rotton auf Grangers Gesicht noch intensiver werden zu lassen.  
»Gefällt dir, was du siehst?«, fragte er sie mit einem ungewöhnlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Es war, wie die Brünette feststellte, weder höhnisch denn verachtend. Sie schüttelte den lästigen Gedanken ab, versuchte, sich ihre Gänsehaut und Unsicherheit ob des gerade beobachteten Geschehens nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie nicht auf die Frage des jungen Mannes einging und stattdessen leise stotterte: »Ich... es... es tut mir leid. Ich hätte... anklopfen sollen. Ich... komme einfach später wieder.«  
Draco konnte sich ein leises Glucksen nicht verkneifen. »Meinst du nicht, es ist ein bisschen zu spät, mir meine Privatsphäre lassen zu wollen?« Er sah sie herausfordernd an. Die junge Frau musste kräftig schlucken. »Ich... nun... vielleicht. Aber ich... ich dachte...«

Dieses Herumgedruckse ging ihm nun doch gehörig gegen den Strich, also erhob er sich, schloss zwei Knöpfe seiner Hose und brauchte nur drei Schritte mit seinen langen Beinen, um direkt vor ihr zu stehen, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. »Du dachtest _was,_ Granger?«, fauchte er, klang dabei allerdings wenig verärgert. Als sie gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, die sie ohnehin nicht hatte, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. »Was ist jetzt? Kommst du, oder gehst du?« Perplex starrte sie ihn an.  
»Ich... also... ich...«, stammelte sie, sog scharf die Luft ein und riss sich dann zusammen. »Was meinst du?«, wollte sie mit, für diese Situation, fester Stimme, die jedoch noch immer leicht wankte, wissen. Der Rotton auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich ein wenig verflüchtigt, jedoch nicht genug, als dass ein ernster oder gar wütender Blick jetzt gewirkt hätte. Abgesehen davon, dass Malfoy sich ohnehin nie von diesen Blicken beeindrucken ließ. Sie wohnte bereits eine Weile mit ihm in diesem Teil des Schlosses und hatte einiges über ihn gelernt.

Genervt seufzend verleierte der Größere die Augen. »Stell dich nicht dumm, Granger, du bist doch sonst so sehr vorn weg mit deinem Gehirn.« Sie schluckte so hart, dass er es sehen konnte. »Entweder, du gehst jetzt aus dem Zimmer, schließt die Tür hinter dir und sinkst peinlich berührt davor zusammen oder du kommst rein, mir egal, was du dann mit der Tür machst, und hilfst mir ein bisschen, mich zu entspannen.«  
Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und starrte ihn aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich entrüstet ansehen, doch sowohl ihr Bewegungsmechanismus als auch ihre Miene waren erstarrt.  
»Starr mich nicht an, als wäre ich irgend eine Attraktion!«, knurrte er, was ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunter jagte. »Entscheide dich. Geh und hadere die nächsten Tage damit, dass du diese Chance verpasst hast oder bleib und du wirst es nicht bereuen.« Klare Ansage, befand sowohl Draco, als auch Hermine und sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte ein Grinsen auf, das sie vom Meister höchst persönlich, Draco Malfoy, gelernt hatte, indem sie ihn beobachtete, wenn sie gemeinsam in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen und sich unterhielten. Ja, sie verstanden sich mittlerweile einigermaßen gut. Mit fester Stimme antwortete sie dann endlich. »Ich bleibe.«

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen legte sich auf Malfoys Züge. »Na also, vernünftiges Mädchen.« Und ohne jede Vorwarnung, bevor Hermine es hätte erahnen können, drückte er verlangend seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was gerade geschah und sah in die Augen ihres Gegenübers, die er nicht geschlossen hatte, suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt, ob er sie gleich von sich stoßen würde oder nicht. Doch sie fand nichts und so entspannte sie sich einfach, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern, schloss die Augen und erwiderte zaghaft den Kuss.  
Der Blonde legte seine rechte Hand an ihren Hintern und zog sie näher an sich heran, was ihr ein überraschtes Keuchen entlockte. Er nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund zu gleiten und ihn zu erkunden. Nicht forsch und besitzergreifend, wie sie vermutet hätte, sondern sanft und beinahe zärtlich animierte er ihre Zunge und umspielte sie, als auf das Necken eingegangen wurde. Seine Linke legte sich in ihren Nacken, kraulte hauchzart die dort befindlichen, kurzen Härchen.

Nun flatterten auch die Augen des jungen Mannes zu, er hasste es, mit offenen Augen zu küssen, war das Gefühl doch viel intensiver, sobald die Lider geschlossen waren, und langsam trat er einige Schritte zurück, Hermine mit sich ziehend. So dirigierte er sie sicher zum Bett, setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.  
Immer wieder schnurrte sie leise in den Kuss, ob der Streicheleinheiten, die ihr zuteil wurden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass der kalte Slytherin so zärtlich sein könnte. Das gefiel ihr.  
Nach einigen weiteren Minuten musste sie den Kuss lösen, bekam sie ob des leisen Schnurrens, das sie einfach nicht abstellen konnte, doch keine Luft mehr. Sie musste sich ein ›Wow‹ verkneifen, wollte sie Dracos Ego doch nicht noch weiter aufblasen, als es ohnehin schon war. Noch nie hatte sie jemand atemlos geküsst. Und das hing sicher nicht nur damit zusammen, dass sie noch nicht von allzu vielen verschiedenen Jungs geküsst wurde. Es waren immerhin vier! Fünf, den jungen Mann, auf dessen Schoß sie breitbeinig saß, mit eingerechnet. Schwer atmend schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden, doch Draco funkelte sie misstrauisch an. »Was ist?«, kam die leise geknurrte Frage über seine Lippen. Hermine grinste leicht. »Nichts. Ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht, dass ich dir ja einige Talente zuschreiben würde, aber dass du es schaffst, eine Frau atemlos zu küssen ist eine Leistung, die ich ehrlich nicht von dir erwartet hätte.«  
Da grinste auch der Blonde seinerseits spitzbübisch. »Das heißt also, du hast dir bereits zuvor Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich wohl küssen würde?« Die Gryffindor erschrak und senkte mit geröteten Wangen den Blick. »Vielleicht. Ein- oder zweimal...«, hauchte sie, dann sah sie ihm erneut in die Augen und drückte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später ihre Lippen erneut verlangend auf seine.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er den Kuss, bemerkte dabei ihr mutiges Aufbegehren, als sie die Hände auf seine Brust legte, sie hauchzart streichelte und zärtlich und federleicht mit ihren Fingernägeln darüber kratzte.  
Nun reichte es Draco. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn anfasste, ehe er überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, sie von ihrer Kleidung zu befreien. Oder zumindest damit anzufangen. Hastig ließ er also beide Hände zu ihrem Busen wandern, streichelte kurz aber nachdrücklich darüber, entlockte ihr so ein leises Keuchen und begann sogleich, ihre Krawatte zu lösen und die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Nur kurze Zeit später glitten beide Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden und Malfoy legte nun endlich Hand an ihre Brüste, reizte dabei die empfindlichen Knospen sogar durch den Stoff ihres BHs so stark, dass sie mehrmals hintereinander ungehalten in den Kuss stöhnte.  
Innerlich frohlockte der junge Mann ob dieser Töne, sie klangen noch viel schöner als alles, was er je gehört hatte und sie allein schafften es, seine Erregung ungemein zu steigern. Nun, natürlich war ein Faktor der Steigerung seiner Lust auch die Tatsache, dass seine neueste weibliche Errungenschaft aufreizend auf seinem Schoß hin und her rutschte, während sie mit den Händen die störenden Schuhe abstreifte. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landeten diese auf dem Boden.

Draco löste den Kuss nach einigen Momenten, was von der Gryffindor mit unwilligem Murren quittiert wurde. Sie schnappte nach seinen Lippen, doch er zuckte ein Stück zurück und ließ sich, als Granger ihn empört ansah, in die Kissen fallen. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich mit hinunter ziehen, ließ es zu, dass er sie von sich schob, um sie auf den Rücken zu drehen. Er kniete sich neben sie und leckte sich über die rot geküssten Lippen.  
Einen Moment lang sah er sie einfach nur an. Wie sie so dalag, die braunen Locken ihr Gesicht wie ein Kranz umrahmend, die haselnussfarbenen Iriden glänzend vor Lust, die rosigen Wangen mit einem heiteren Rosé überzogen und die leicht geschwollenen Lippen halb geöffnet, war sie unbeschreiblich schön... unglaublich sexy.

Mit einem lasziven Grinsen beugte er sich über die Brünette, fing ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen ein und saugte leicht daran, wurde dafür mit einem kleinen, lustvollen Seufzer belohnt. Draco ließ den süßen Mund des Mädchens wieder frei und legte seine Lippen nun auf ihr Kinn, küsste an ihrem Kieferknochen entlang zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, knabberte leicht daran und entlockte ihr ein weiteres, erregtes Seufzen.  
Während er begann, sich einen Weg über ihren Hals zum Schlüsselbein zu küssen, strichen seine Hände fahrig über ihren Oberkörper, verweilten nie lange genug an ihren Brüsten, um ihre Erregung zumindest mäßig zu erhöhen. Doch das war auch nicht sein Ziel. Er wollte das hier so lange er konnte genießen und es ausreizen, denn wenn es vorbei war, würde es nur in seiner Vorstellung wieder geschehen.

Sacht knabberten seine Zähne an dem deutlich hervorstehenden Schlüsselbein, während seine Hand vorwitzig unter Grangers knielangen Rock schlüpfte, die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlang streifte und ihr so ein zurückhaltendes Keuchen entlockte. Er musste grinsen. »Lass es raus...«, schnurrte Malfoy, während sein Mittelfinger hauchzart über den Stoff ihres Höschens fuhr, die klebrig-warme Feuchte erfreut registrierend. Sie wollte die lustgetränkten Töne, die in ihrer Kehle um Freilassung baten, herunter schlucken, doch Hermine wusste, er wollte sie hören. Also ließ sie sich ganz in die Berührung fallen und ihr entkam ein helles, lautes Stöhnen.  
Zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion grinste er vor sich hin, während Lippen und Zunge sich zu ihrem Brustansatz begaben, die Hand, auf der er sich abstütze, rutschte unter ihren klammen Oberkörper und öffnete mit einem einfachen Griff den BH, das letzte, was ihre wohl geformten Brüste noch verhüllte. Die Träger, die ohnehin schon herunter gerutscht waren, streifte Hermine nun ab und warf das störende Kleidungsstück beiseite. Draco dankte es ihr, indem er seine Lippen um die rechte Brustwarze schloss und leicht daran saugte, sie so dazu animierte, keuchend ihre rechte Hand in seinem Haar zu vergraben.

Die Hand, die zwischen ihren Beinen gestreichelt hatte, war unterdessen nicht faul geblieben, die drei Knöpfe an der linken Seite des Rockes waren geöffnet worden und als die Brünette ihr Becken leicht anhob, wurde er mit einer schnellen Bewegung von ihren Hüften gezogen.  
Sie schien darüber jedoch nicht allzu erfreut, war es doch schließlich irgendwie unfair, dass sie beinahe unbekleidet unter bzw. neben ihm lag und er noch sämtliche Kleidung am Körper trug. So löste sie ihre Rechte aus seinem blonden Haar und zog ohne Umschweife das weiße Hemd von seinen Schultern, warf auch dieses achtlos beiseite.  
Sie schob ihn leicht von sich, setzte sich auf und kniete sich mit ihren neu gefundenen Mut breitbeinig über seinen Schoß. Leicht leckte sie sich über die wieder ausgetrockneten Lippen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und verwickele ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, mit dem sie ihn für kurze Zeit aller seiner Sinne beraubte. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen drückte sie seinen Oberkörper in die Laken, sodass sie nun auf ihm lag, ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Mit einem lasziven Grinsen auf den Lippen setzte die Gryffindor sich jedoch allzu bald wieder auf, strich erst zärtlich über Malfoys Brust und kratzte dann mit aller Leidenschaft über das helle, feste Fleisch.  
Eine Gänsehaut kroch seinen gesamten Körper hinauf und hatte er sie bis eben noch in ihrem Tun beobachtet, so schloss er nun die Augen, beugte sich ihr entgegen und ließ seinen leicht geschwollenen Lippen ein lustvolles Stöhnen entweichen. Unterdessen wanderten ihre Lippen hauchzart über seinen Hals, saugten sich dort einige Momente fest und hinterließen einen kleinen, aber dunklen Fleck auf der makellosen Haut und nippten neugierig an seinem Schlüsselbein.

Der Slytherin grollte verlangend ob der Behandlung, die ihm zuteil wurde und seine Ungeduld wuchs. Er wollte sie. Auf der Stelle. Doch sie erbarmte sich seiner nicht und er fühlte sich zu schwach, sie in die Kissen zurück zu drücken. Die Hand, die ihn mittlerweile in seinem Schritt bearbeitete, ließ ihn vor Lust zittern.  
Auch Hermine war ungeduldig geworden, sie rutschte ein Stück an ihm herunter, fummelte mit zitternden Händen die beiden Knöpfe seiner Hose auf, die er vorhin geschlossen hatte, und zog sie ein Stück nach unten, kam jedoch nicht weiter, bis er realisierte, dass es sinnvoll wäre, sein Becken leicht anzuheben. Mit einem flatternden Geräusch landeten sowohl seine Hose als auch die Shorts auf dem Boden und mit einem letzten, lustvollen Blick in seine Augen leckte sie sich über die Lippen, die sie im nächsten Moment um seine Erektion schloss. Ungehalten stöhnte der Blonde, die Finger seiner linken Hand verkrampften sich im Laken, während die seiner Rechten nach Hermines Locken schnappten und sich darin vergruben.  
»Bei Merlin...« Die Worte schlüpften zusammen mit einem grollenden Söhnen über seine Lippen, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte. Diese Frau war einfach unglaublich. Allein, wie ihre Lippen sich fest um seinen Schaft schlossen, auf und ab, raubte ihm den Verstand, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer geschickten Zunge, die um seine Eichel tänzelte, daran leckte.

Immer stärker saugte Hermine an der Erregung ihres Mitbewohners, brachte ihn immer schneller dem Abgrund entgegen und stieß ihn letztendlich hinunter. Mit einem tiefen, lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in ihren Mund und sie ließ begierig den heißen, klebrigen Samen ihre Kehle hinunter fließen. Überrascht und mit leicht geröteten Wangen sah Malfoy sie an. Sie war nicht nur unglaublich, sie erwies ihm auch eine große Ehre, indem sie nicht ausspuckte. Die wenigstens Frauen taten das, was seiner Meinung nach durchaus verständlich war, ein Erguss schmeckte wirklich nicht besonders gut. Das konnte er nur wieder bestätigen, als sie sich grinsend zu ihm hoch beugte und ihn küsste. Er schmeckte sich selbst. Bah! Aber es war, gemischt mit ihrem süßen Geschmack, immerhin erträglich.

Das Grinsen schien auf ihr Gesicht geklebt worden zu sein, denn es war noch da, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und sie sich zur Seite rollte, den Betthimmel ansah und sich streckte. Sie wirkte zufrieden mit sich selbst. »Hab' selten jemanden so genießen sehen.«, perlten die Worte von ihren Lippen. »Ich stell mich wohl doch gar nicht so dumm an, wie ich gedacht hätte.«  
Malfoy gluckste. »Premiere?«, fragte er belustigt. »Sozusagen...«, hauchte sie ihre Antwort, bevor sie sich erhob und vom Bett kletterte. Verwundert beobachtete er sie, während sie ihre Kleidungsstücke vom Boden fischte. »Wohin gehst du?« Sie hob den Kopf. »Du hattest deine Entspannung, oder nicht?« Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Noch nicht ganz. »Eigentlich wollte ich dich.«, knurrte er, keinesfalls erbost, denn ein aufforderndes Funkeln lag in seinem Blick.  
Die junge Frau wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. »Mich...?«, fragte sie wenig kreativ und noch weniger intelligent und er verleierte die Augen. »Warum sonst hätte ich solch einen Aufwand mit dir betreiben sollen? Um dich zu ermutigen? Entschuldige, aber ihr Gryffindors seid für gerade diese Eigenschaft bekannt. Ich hätte dich also auch einfach liegen und machen lassen können.« Geschlagen senkte die Schulsprecherin den Blick. Da war etwas Wahres dran. Jedoch konnte sie kaum glauben, dass er sie wollte. Gerade sie. Das Schlammblut.

Sie haderte mit sich, doch letztendlich ließ sie ihren Rock und den BH wieder fallen und tippelte, fest entschlossen, sich ihm zu schenken, zurück zum Bett.  
Kaum hatte sie sich auf der Matratze niedergelassen, zog er sie an sich, küsste ihre Schulter und hatte das Gefühl, dass dort jetzt doch eine kleine Angst war, die er ihr nehmen musste. Also hielt er sie sanft wiegend in seinen Armen, streichelte hauchzart über ihren Bauch. Merklich entspannte sie sich, schloss genießend die Augen und lehnte sich an seine starke Brust, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ein leises Schnurren kam direkt aus ihrer Kehle, die er gerade mit kleinen Schmetterlingsküssen verwöhnte.  
Schleichend arbeiteten seine Hände sich vor zu ihren Brüsten, massierten diese Leicht, als sie an ihrem Ziel waren, und entlockten ihr so ein überraschtes, hohes Keuchen. Die Intensität, mit der er ihre Brustwarzen reizte, war unglaublich, sodass diese sich schon bald hart in die Luft reckten. Draco genoss es, sie so losgelöst zu sehen und nutze den Moment, um sie sanft in die Kissen zu betten und sich halb auf sie zu legen. Mit seiner Linken stütze er sich neben ihr ab, während er seine Lippen sich um die erhärtete Knospe des rechten Busens schließen und daran saugen ließ, hin und wieder mit seiner Zunge darüber strich.

Hermines Erregung wuchs erneut, als die freie Hand des Größeren sich zwischen ihre Beine verirrte und dort, nachdem sie kurze Zeit die Oberschenkel massiert hatte, über ihr Höschen streifte. Sie keuchte heiser auf. Das war zu gut, um wahr zu sein.  
Spätestens, als er sich kurz von ihr löste, um den letzten störenden Stoff von ihrem Körper zu verbannen, brachen all ihre Dämme und sie warf ihre ganze Unsicherheit über Bord. Mit einem verzückten Aufschrei ließ sie es geschehen, dass er sich zwischen ihren Beinen platzierte und einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Venushügel hauchte, bevor er ihre Schamlippen mit der Zunge teilte und quälend langsam über die Klitoris streichelte.  
Ein Zittern ergriff Besitz von ihrem Körper, während zwei seiner Finger vorwitzig gegen ihren Eingang stupsten und kurze Zeit später eintauchten. Zielsicher fanden und rieben sie ihren G-Punkt und sie belohnte diese Bemühungen mit einem leichten Zittern und einem tiefen Stöhnen.  
Genießend drängte sie sich ihm entgegen, verlangte keuchend nach mehr.

Das konnte sie haben, wenn sie es so sehr wollte. Er grinste und ließ von ihrer Scham ab, zog seine Finger zurück und provozierte damit ein frustriertes Murren.

Sie sah mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf, als er sich zwischen ihren Beinen in Position brachte. Sein Blick erwiderte ihren fragend und zögerlich nickte sie, um ihn zu bestätigen. Sie wollte es. Sie wollte ihn.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte Draco sich zu der begehrten jungen Frau hinunter und verwickelte sie in einen stürmischen Kuss, der sie sich selbst schmecken ließ. In einer fließenden Bewegung setzte er sein eigenes, wieder hartes Glied zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen an und drang langsam, Stück für Stück, in sie ein. Kaum war er vollständig in ihr versunken löste er die Berührung ihrer Lippen und sah ihr in die Augen, ließ ihr einen Moment, um sich an die neue Fülle zu gewöhnen.  
Nass klebten ihr einige Strähnen ihrer braunen Locken im Gesicht, ihre Augen funkelten begierig und Malfoy begann, sich zunächst langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Mit jedem Stoß entlockte sie ihren zarten Lippen ein lustgetränktes Stöhnen, und er rammte seine Zähne in die eigene Unterlippe, ein tiefes Grollen entkam seiner Kehle. Sie war so wahnsinnig schön, so grazil und anmutig, wie sie sich ihm entgegen bewegte und so... verdammt eng. Noch nie hatte es sich besser angefühlt, in einer Frau zu sein. Nie hatte er sich so beherrschen müssen, um sie nicht halt- und rücksichtslos zu pfählen.

Seine Stöße wurden immer härter, immer tiefer drang er in sie vor, stimulierte mit jeder Bewegung ihren wohl empfindlichsten Punkt und ließ sie süße Töne der Lust singen. Immer schneller wurde der Rhythmus und bald darauf drängte sie sich ungehalten gegen den anderen Körper, vergrub ihre Fingernägel in der weißen Haut seines Rückens und kratzte ihn härter, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.  
Ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie sich zuckend noch einmal aufbäumte.

Eng zogen sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen und es brauchte nur noch zwei kleine Stöße, ehe er ihr vor Lust zitternd über den Abgrund folgte. Er atmete schwer und lehnte erschöpft seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter, wagte es nicht, sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie zu legen.  
Draco gönnte sich nur wenige Sekunden der Ruhe, ehe er aus ihr gleiten wollte, doch die Gryffindor hielt ihn zurück, legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern und zog ihn auf sich, auf dass er an ihrer Brust ausruhe. Sie genoss das Gefühl, ihn nach dem Orgasmus noch in sich zu haben und seufzte leise. Glücklich.

Tief sog er ihren Duft in sich auf, etwas blumiges, gemischt mit Schweiß und Sex. Er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht sofort von sich stieß, sondern ihn hielt, es hinderte die Leere in seinem Herzen einen Moment daran, wieder in ihn einzudringen. Doch er wusste, sobald sie ihn loslassen würde, wäre es vorbei und würde sich nur in seinen Gedanken möglicherweise wiederholen.  
Kurz gestattete er sich einen Moment der Schwäche, indem er ein trauriges Seufzen ausstieß. Zu seiner Überraschung streichelte sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. »Du verlangst von mir, mich fallen zu lassen und kannst es doch selbst nicht, Dra-... Malfoy.«, flüsterte sie nahe an seinem Ohr, auf das sie einen federleichten Kuss hauchte.  
Er wollte sich eigentlich nicht erklären, aber es schien ihm, als schuldete er ihr ein paar Worte. »Es ist nicht so leicht, seine unnahbare Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und dabei noch zu versuchen, von irgendwo so viel Liebe zu erhaschen, wie es nur möglich ist.«

Sie war schockiert. Schockiert, dass er sich diese Blöße gab. Schockiert, dass er das gerade vor ihr tat. Und es nahm sie mit. Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das, was gerade in ihrem Kopf schwirrte, einfach so sagen konnte, ohne ihn wütend zu machen, doch sie beschloss, es zu riskieren. »Ich kann versuchen, dir meine Liebe zu geben...«  
Eigentlich erwartete sie, dass Draco sie nun schockiert und wütend ansehen und sie anschreien würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er drückte sich nur näher an ihren Körper, seine Lippen streiften ihr Schlüsselbein. »Danke...«, murmelte er gegen ihre Haut.  
Sie musste grinsen. »Glaubst du etwa, eine Frau ließe den Mann, der sie ihrer Reinheit beraubt hat, einfach so wieder gehen?«  
Draco gluckste. Insgeheim hatte er mit so etwas gerechnet, allein die Tatsache, dass sie so stark auf kleine Berührungen reagiert hatte, ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie noch unbefleckt war. Das passte zu ihr. In seinen Augen war sie die ewige Unschuld, die ewige Reinheit. Und irgendwie erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz, dass sie ihn als den ersten Mann erwählt hatte, um ihre Reize zu spüren und ihren Körper zu kosten.  
Es erfüllte ihn mit Glück, wenngleich seine Erziehung ihn eigentlich anders denken lassen sollte. Aber hätte er auf das gehört, was sein Vater ihm immer eingebläut hatte, dann wäre es gar nicht erst dazu gekommen.

Manchmal, so sagte er sich, war es gut, die Regeln zu brechen. Und warum sollte er diese Blüte am Wachsen hindern, die gerade so vorwitzig dabei war, ihren Kopf aus der klammen Erde zu strecken? Er wollte geliebt werden. Und wenn das Schicksal ihm dafür gerade Hermine Granger sandte, die Streberin, das Schlammblut, das er eigentlich verabscheuen sollte, dann sollte es so sein. Draco Malfoy wollte sich verlieben.

* * *

**Fin.**

_Ich bitte hier ganz besonders um Kritik, da ich diese FanFiction direkt nach einer Schreibblockade verfasste, die mehr als ein Jahr andauerte und mich dementsprechend frustrierte. Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, zumal ich mich deutlich schwer tat, einen Titel zu finden. Außerdem ist das Ende zu kitschig. Ich wollte eigentlich zuerst darauf hindeuten lassen, dass das zwischen den beiden Protagonisten Vorgefallene ›eine einmalige Sache‹ bleiben würde, aber ich konnte nicht an mich halten.  
Draco ist zum Ende der Geschichte immer mehr aus dem Ruder geraten, seinem Charakter überhaupt nicht treu geblieben und das stört mich.  
Wenn euch noch etwas auffällt, das nicht ganz in Ordnung ist, bitte ich euch, mich darauf hinzuweisen, und wenn es sich nur um einen Buchstabendreher handelt. Ich werde es so gut ich kann korrigieren. Ich werde außerdem versuchen, ein alternatives Ende für diese Geschichte zu entwickeln, aber erst möchte ich wenigstens ein bisschen stolz darauf sein, endlich wieder geschrieben zu haben._

_Ich danke euch fürs Lesen. Hoffentlich bis zur nächsten Geschichte!_


End file.
